


So Let's Set The World On Fire

by Amehika



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dante over-thinks here, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Sibling Incest, Twincest, apparently its a thing?, forgot to tag these earlier oops, possessive vergil, they overthink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehika/pseuds/Amehika
Summary: Oh. Well.He's severely screwed to the bowels of the Underworld- no, wait, he's been there.Vergil's about to murder him, isn't he?(AKA: Dante decides to mull in a bar about his emotions and winds up having fun. Vergil's not happy about this for reasons.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly had that one Fun. song in my head- you know, the one about the bar?  
> ....never mind, let's do this.   
> By the way, I do not codone drinking too much in a bar.  
> (If I missed any tags, let me know!)

If anything, Dante can just mentally hope to the deities above he'll be good enough to treat the rest to a breakfast worthy of a potential killer hangover. And he knows he's sworn himself to not drink as much inside the office, but hey, since he's talked about it, then it should be good, right?

...well, no, there are other reasons for him to do so and in his defense, he just wants to temporary forget for a minute. What was it that he's trying to forget again?

That is, if he can't stop drinking a shot of Jack Daniels and whatever the bartender has handed him- and nearly gagging after swallowing it. _For- shit, the aftertaste is so **bitter!**_ He tries not to spit it out, but it delivers on the copious amounts of alcohol factor. "What the-"

"Hey, you asked for something strong and horrible." The bartender- a black-haired woman with empathetic brown eyes look at him with such silent glee. "So I delivered. How's the taste?"

"Like absolute **hell.** " And he's been there, back, there again, and came back out, and it was worse than he thought. But that's not the point now, is it? "What is in this!?"

She laughs behind her hand. "Jack Daniels and Jaegermeister. Quite a combo, isn't it?" And he silently swears she's grinning. "Want a Jaeger bomb to drink that down?"

"No!" Just the name itself is... unappealing. Dante vehemently shakes his head. "Just- what's the other strongest alcohol that you have that doesn't taste medicinal?"

"Aaaaand may I ask the all too important question of 'do you have a ride home'?" Damn, she has a point. From the way she's asking, Dante wants to deny that he did come in with people earlier. Especially with why- yeah, he's just recalled it and he doesn't want a reminder.

Not since he and Vergil are- are...

...just what **are** they, anyway? At least, according to Dante, that is. To Vergil, they might as well be brothers and be happy with that.

But he sighs, bowing his head. "I do. They're just..." He lets out another exhaustive, annoyed groan. "...having a blast." And for once, he's going to stay out of it. If the bartender catches the hint, she glances over at one of the reserved rooms before looking back at him. "It's- sorry. I'm out for now and for a really stupid reason, I don't want to go back in. It's just- well, for now, it's too much."

_Please don't make me explain. It sounds incredibly stupid._

Well, that did it since the woman sighs, her hand on her forehead. "All right. Fine. But if you start slurring, being loud, and or acting stupid, then- wait, where's your actual party?"

"Last room on the far end." Dante grouses, gesturing to the reserved rooms.

"Right." The bartender nods, mentally noting that as she glances back at him. "Back to my point: if you are severely drunk and loud, I'm going to grab someone from that room and barring you from buying any more for the night. Deal?"

"Deal." And it takes a lot for Dante to get drunk. The amounts of empty bottles should indicate how much (whatever equates to about two to three bottles of whiskey. ...or a single bottle of that gasoline tasting Everclear). "So, what do you have- er..."

"Lilliane. Your bartender for the night, looks like." She nods. "And- well, take your pick."

The amount of alcohol presented behind the well-lit bar was massive, but he decides to think on that later. What Dante's noticed that unlike the raucous rooms and servers, it's the opposite in the lobby-slash-public bar. It was calm, quiet, and there's some music playing that soothes the ear. It's actually Dante's preferred setting in a public place, but his options for bars is... very limited.

"Can I have a minute to think about this?"

"Sure thing." And he sees her eye on the counters and there are orders flowing. "Yeah, good timing, I have orders to fill. Give me one moment..."

Thank God. He was about to blurt something out on accident. He directs his attention back to the bar, already knowing what he wants. But it wasn't that was already scattering his thoughts.

When Morrison recommended this place to celebrate (the kid's finally engaged and that was that moment worthy of one), Dante was surprised to find it as a rather elegantly decorative establishment. Though with the room rented for the night, it's a wonder how Dante was able to keep with everyone's antics.

...and by everyone: Morrison as the host, Trish and Lady as those who decided to invite who they wanted to- and of course, it was limited to a group of ten maximum, the four included. Nero and Kyrie were there- of course, they are the reason they came in. Nico came- of course; and then Lady decides to bring another girl along- one who (barely) knows the devil hunting business, but wanted to bring her along. For some reason, but Dante didn't get to hear it.

Vergil, of course, initially didn't want to be in this... chaotic mess, but when Dante accepts the offer to be there (honestly he knows Morrison can handle the ladies, but it's Nero he's actually a bit scared for), that got Vergil to agree. And it's just because Dante is going. 

That at least made everyone relieved and he was okay with that. Nero was concerned about something else, but it at least it assuaged his feelings about how well Nero's taking ...that, at least.

Does the kid know something he doesn't?

Well, it was relieving to know Vergil's actually starting to be there for the kid's wedding.

The night before was fine, they all headed to their separate quarters- it's fine knowing that there's company over. That gave Dante more than enough time to talk with Morrison over charges and what the hell else, seeing who is going to divvy up responsibilities over jobs, how the heck is Kyrie going to work in the picture now that she's going to be married to Nero... the usual. The last thing Dante remembers before going to sleep was the thought of having to teach Kyrie how to shoot a gun if the occasion calls for it.

She is going to need all the help she can get, considering the family she's about to be a part of. Has, always, forever been. Nero's actually surprised Kyrie isn't running for the hills- to which the woman smiles and a part of Dante realizes she's a stubborn-headed one like his mother.

_"I already know you, Nero. And I love every part of you for it."_

(Any more of it and Dante is going to tease at how red Nero got before Lady grabbed him and ushered him out, leaving the two lovebirds to their room, on their own.)

The morning comes and Dante wakes up to find out he wasn't alone.  
Vergil was sleeping in the bed next to him. ...and he definitely feels the arms wrapped around him in a looser, yet comfortable embrace.

Shit, he hasn't done that since they were kids...

Though waking up with this realization was awkward. He was still sleeping, face buried at the crook of Dante's neck and **that** made a part of Dante shiver- and then that made it ten times awkward- especially since he's planning to take a ice cold shower to get those heated, desired moments where he can feel all of his older twin inside of him, possessive that he is, growling for Dante to take it all and Dante gladly does-

-fuck, he manages to slip out from Vergil's arms before dashing towards the shower and takes a very... **very** long cold shower to take down his hardened arousal.

Why oh why did those feelings have to unravel **now** , out of all the times? It definitely wasn't in his favor, that is for certain. Especially since this is Vergil- the one person most people around his circle would enjoy fighting the loving hell out of just because. 

They've managed to make a few nights talking about the past, what they can do to move forward, how to try and see if this works out. Dante's slow crack in revealing his self-destruction, Vergil for the sins and guilt he's carrying in return for all of this. And then he can hear Vergil silently apologizing, but it's not enough. They're both halves of a whole- something of a volatile yet powerful combination that only they know. And now it's time to atone their mistakes, what can they do to make it better. 

At least it makes the obvious awkward tension go away. They're talking again, that's for certain.

But while things are the same, felt the same, some things changed. And Dante's sure as hell noticed.

Vergil has started to talk more to Dante about current events. He's started to cook for Dante again and well, that was surprising. He keeps an eye out on Dante on the nights when it's just the two of them and the ladies are out on their jobs. And Vergil doesn't wander off more than the usual- he instead takes refuge in the living room, the study, the office, or in his room.

It's not just that.

He's also been touching Dante more. He's been staring at him- with an intense look Dante wasn't sure what the hell it is (is his own brother silently judging him or something?). And... he's been closer to Dante in terms of proximity and personal. While Dante's silently happy Vergil's being like this again, what's the deal?

Dante has admitted he's silently wanted Vergil to be this close again. And he does get it, but with what? Is there a motive to this?

And then the dreams he gets... some tame, some upsetting, most potent with lust. It begins like this: they'd fight about something petty and it spirals out of control. Out of sheer spite, Dante would attempt to fake his way out of this mess, pretending that he's fine when in reality he's falling apart with sadness and anger. But then Vergil holds him back, kisses him, murmurs that things aren't going to change, there's a new shift, that he's sorry. And he's going to remind Dante of this every time- Vergil's home, he's going to make amends, and Dante is sure things will be a bit different. Searing kisses, branding marks to the neck- more on Dante's than Vergil's (and yes, Dante will admit, he enjoys being dominated by Vergil in more ways, but sword on sword combat is and world saving antics are an exception) harsh nips, and the intense love-making. 

And then Dante will realize it's all a dream, that nothing came forth from this, and that he realizes it's going to be impossible.

He just shoves it down to this chest he's had built for this and moves on with his life.  
Things are back to their beating normalcy that he knows (sans Vergil's newer behavior to Dante). The talks for jobs, finances, food, the usual 'what are you up to' and responses. The silences unless people are around. When Trish and Lady are in the office, Dante finds himself more than usual talking to Lady and or Trish about business while Vergil busies himself with either reading or entertaining himself with the television- he is not a social person. When it's Nero, it's either one of the other who take on Nero for a sparring lesson; Nico would be busy repairing arms, and when available, Kyrie is either helping Vergil cook dinner or chatting to Dante about the state of Fortuna City. When Morrison in there- always about a job- thank god for massive distractions.

But as of now, it's surprising- Vergil is slowly ~~for about an hour at most~~ opening to others. To Morrison about jobs; Trish about the finances and what has happened; Lady, about her arms (for only a couple of minutes- she still has a list on why she wants to shoot Vergil and the latter was fine with that); Nico, about the arms she's going to make for his son; and Kyrie? Well, only about Nero and Dante.

...yeah, actually, going back to why the hell Nero is staring at Dante with the weirdest stare before he has this resigned grin on his face.

The last time Nero talked to his father was a few weeks ago. And no, Dante doesn't know where the hell they went. If it involved taking Trish and Kyrie with them, when who was Dante to ask where the hell they went? 

He was too busy talking to Lady, who was talking to him about some missions she's taken and how it ended up, along with the two of them bouncing off talks and interesting ideas that they enjoy. And he's silently glad for her company: they're both twined by grief, losses, and surmountable experiences the two of them can admit they have in common. Talking about it will require them getting smashed and extremely drunk. 

An hour later, when Dante and Lady were talking about their new loves and hates for the craft beers they've tried in the past few months, Nero, Kyrie, Trish, and his father return from god-knows-where. Nero former looking rather.... uh speechlessly annoyed- and Vergil looks rather tired from something- it's Nero who first blinks once, twice. He stares at Dante, at Vergil, and again before he groans.

_"I'll never understand this. But I will."_

How and what the hell Nero was talking about was beyond Dante's thought. 

At least Kyrie and Trish were there- though they were **both** giggling and Dante doesn't want to know.

Anyway, back to... well, rewind a bit to when they arrived at this place.

Thankfully, everyone came dressed to relax, to party. Their typical clothing- no jackets, elaborate clothing, yadda yadda, all of their decked out clothes- are out of the option. And weapons were banned. So despite it being a good chance Lady has a knife hidden in her casual outfit, everything was good. 

So were the talking and the eventual idea to start up the karaoke machine that the room provided with- along with other amnesties that Morrison explained. And then thirty minutes in, mostly everyone was having fun.

...well, if it wasn't for Lady's friend. She decided it was a very good idea to talk with Vergil in the first ten minutes in, then maybe Dante would be in a better mood. But no, Vergil decides to talk back (he's not drunk, so how?) and pretty soon, the two of them were conversing and Dante nearly saw red, but tries not to let it show. He tries to ignore it in favor of talking to Lady and deciding what to watch on the television provided for them, but he can't help but notice the two, still talking.

And then next thing he knew he can hear Lady teasing them about it and Dante suddenly decides to leave the room, stating he just needed to walk around the building to clear his head when asked by a worried Trish and Lady.

He just tells them he'll be back in a couple of minutes or so.

Yeah. So.

That was a lie, he walked outside of the place for a good five minutes to cool down. And decides to not come back in when he opened the door and sees everyone having a blast from that small opening- and decides to stay in the bar.

(He didn't see Vergil's stare pinned at him when he left the room.)

God, is he jealous of the lady for simply talking with Vergil? If he is, then... 

...man, that is annoyingly stupid, isn't it?

Yes, it was extremely petty and should be proud that Vergil is talking to someone else outside of the establishment- after all of these years. So why was he ticked off when he saw that?  
It's not like he's jealous of Vergil, who is a grown man, of talking to someone else who could potentially be in his league... right? (He does have to admit, his older twin is better at the getting ladies thing than he is). Or was it the woman herself for having Vergil's attention all to herself and it's not Dante that he's talking to?

...good god, if it was the second one...

_I am the petty one. Why am I so upset? It's just a talk, it's just a talk... I don't know what they're talking about, but STOP THINKING ABOUT IT._

"Ugh." Dante groans, and it catches Lilliane's attention. He perks up, seeing her finished with the orders and the last of the servers leaving with trays of drinks. "Busy night?"

"For a Saturday night? Yeah." And she leans towards him. "So? Decided on a drink?"

Dante grunts, waving his hands. "...just choose. I just need to get completely blitzed."

"Didn't I establish what I am not planning to do for a customer?" The bartender stares at him with a hilarious stare.

"I know, I know." But demon blood and demon heritages differ than humans. And it's... going to take him lots of alcohol to get him completely drunk. And he knows how much and how many it takes. "Trust me. It's not as simple as you think."

"Right. Well, we'll see." And she gently takes off a vodka off the shelf and Dante silently grimaces at the Stoli she has on her hand. "Shot of the famed Russian water or mixed drink of your choice?"

"Surprise me." Dante huffs, noticing the television is on and there's a sitcom playing on it. He blinks, looking at it before looking at her. "...huh, didn't think there would be anything playing on the television these days."

"Well... it's purely for my entertainment, but it's better than what lalapalooza takes place in these rooms." Lilliane grimaces and Dante looks up to her in surprise. "What?"

"You don't like parties like these?"

"Nope." The last part being reemphasized. "It's good for an hour or two, but then it's just loud noises and being stupid later. The karaoke machines do help with that... at times. But they're soundproof for a reason. Thank God I don't hear what takes place in here."

"Huh." Dante's curious. "Any horror stories you'd want to share?"

Lilliane pauses before she sighs. "Hm, the horror stories of working here..."

"If it makes you feel better, I can tell you what I do for a living." Dante grins and he wonders how she'll react. "I work as a Devil Merc."

This only gets her staring at him. "Oh? So you kill demons and all? That sounds rather fun."

Huh, well, this is a shock. Someone who didn't react with horror this time. "Something of the sort."

"Ah. I get some of these coming in here. In herds or alone." Well, this is a surprise. "But no, hilariously enough, some of the mercs that are regulars here are tame."

"You don't say..." Dante chuckles, feeling a bit relieved that she's not asking about his current issues. Nor asking about a man with the surname Redgrave. "So, story for a story?"

"Sure, but are you still getting something?" She gestures to the bar and Dante suddenly recalls he still has to make a call for his drink of the night. 

"Make me something- with strawberries." Might as well wash that horrendous Jaeger combo with something really sweet and familiar. "I just- well, I think a little distraction from the party is a good thing."

He's still bothered by someone else capturing Vergil's attention for the night.

Lilliane grins and she takes out her shaker. "All right, want me to surprise you? It might cost you a bit."

"Yeah, why not?" Dante takes out his wallet and fishes out a hundred bill. "Keep the change for however much I'm about to ask for." Might as well, right? 

"...huh. Keeping a tab with this much? All right, but anymore than this and I'll be charging you." Lilliane takes it and places it somewhere safe before taking out a few more items: glass, bottle of something clear, a muddler. "Wait. You know my name, what's yours so I can just put it on your tab?"

"Dante." Might as well, right? He isn't entering back here anytime soon to a nice establishment. "Again, I'm the demon merc."

"Okay, Dante the demon merc." There's humor in her voice and Dante laughs as she pours ice in the glass. "What are you up to? Aside your party coming in, that is."

"Well..." He was hoping she doesn't ask, but from the looks of things, he's going to be here for a while. Ah, shit, might as well get it out of the way. "I came with someone I'm very close with and I saw him talking to someone. ...and I see red." 

There. He says it and now he just realizes how hilarious childish this sounded. And from the way the bartender blinks before she smiles and softly laughs? Even more so.

Dante has been the needy, clingy one, wanting his older brother's attention on him at all times. And when it wasn't happening, he'd either pout, be upset, or just go off on his own before Vergil seeks him out. And then Dante is happy and just hugs Vergil, all petty jealousies washing away when Vergil smiles and tells Dante he loves him. Simply possessive of his brother's attention all on him. Actually, he doesn't want to be shut out. Not as a child, not as an adult. Others know he's the star, and at times, supporting role.

...but now, whoa... was he selfish.

That was when he was a child. 

What the hell is he now that he's a full-grown adult?

...wait, no, scratch that, he's a full-grown adult human with the demonic tendencies of a grown demonic being in him. 

So, stating his irritating source of jealousy, what **should** he be whining about? Vergil's a grown man and he can do whatever the hell he wants. Dante isn't the person to be keeping a leash on him twenty-four seven. And- actually, no, there's no 'what if'. They're both be snarling and threatening to kill each other as children, even less so with more ire now. 

Never mind that thought.

"I'm sorry for laughing." Lilliane chuckles. "But that's a really stupid reason for you to be jealous of someone." 

"I know." And she's right, it **is** stupid. Petty, unreasonable, immature. He groans, frustrated at himself. "That even sounded dumb when I heard myself say it. I should just let it happen and see how it ends." Might have to drink away whatever feelings he has if the supposed case scenario happens again. Well, at least he has his feelings in somewhat of a check.

"I'll say." But then he hears a surprising 'pop' and he looks up, seeing her finish the drink with a sparkling wine. "But at least you admitted how little it is, so that's a good first step."

"First step to...?"

"Improving yourself and whatever problem you have with the other person?" Lilliane finishes and Dante isn't sure if this was it. "I don't know, you seem to be the type to needing advice, despite you not wanting it."

Dante blinks before silently reminding himself to get a better poker face. "Yeah. I know... I'm jealous of seeing Vergil talking to a woman and it's the stupidest thing I've been envious of. I'm not a good person already, so... yeah, I think I need to stop thinking about it and just enjoy this place while I have the time." He blinks, finally staring at the light pink drink in the Collins glass that's now sitting on his end. "What's this?"

"A Cherub's Cup." He stares at her, nearly balking at the nickname, but she shrugs. "Hey, you wanted a strawberry based cocktail, so I made one."

"But- what sort of name is that?" A love potion of sorts!?

Lilliane grins. "No, it's just a stupid nickname for a lovely drink. Look, I just make what the customer wants. But give it a shot, I think this is different than what you had before."

The tastes of the asininely herbal bitter aperitif mixed with the whiskey's burn makes him visibly cringe. As much as he loves whiskey, this was **not** a combination he'll seek out again. "Do not remind me about that and I'll give this a shot." 

"That Jaeger bomb is still up for grabs..."

"No thanks." He still doesn't want to know what that is and it's better left that way. Dante takes a sip and blinks. It's sweet, tangy, and sparkling- and **it's good.** He hums in delight, "This is nice! What's in here?"

"Whole, fresh strawberries. Fully muddled, strained, with simple syrup and lemon juice. St Germain's, gin mixed, strained and finished with sparkling wine." She begins washing off the shaker. "A new favorite?"

"Damn. Why the name?"

"Don't ask." And he laughs, seeing her annoyed scowl. 

"You know what, I might get addicted to this." He just might take that mix of ingredients into account and attempt to make his own. "So! Should I not worry about what might be happening in the room now that- well, it's stupid. What I just said and fumed about for a good thirty or so minutes was stupid."

"It is and there can be worse things to be jealous of." That is true. "But you know, it's just two people talking. You can let this guy know, but then again, communication is key between people. Besides," She shrugs, "It's good to just talk and not do too much to bottle it all in. It gets a load off your mind."

"That's a good point." Dante takes another sip and his mind is bit clearer, shoulders lightening a bit from his admission. Maybe Vergil just needed more people to talk to- he can't stay anti-social and hide in his office forever. And now Dante just needs to burn off his anger and calm down before.... 

"...actually, what time is it?" And he notices the time before Lilliane tells him the time: Ten-fourty-five. The look on his face must have hinted to the bartender something because she shoots him a sympathetic look. "I- hm, they must be doing something right about now."

"Must be fun being in there." She shrugs. 

Dante grimaces, not wanting to imagine who the hell is plastered right now. Let alone being in a room with noisy shouting and boisterous laughter. As fun as that sounds, he's getting comfortable in the quieter confines of the bar. As impulsive and playful as he is, there's a good reason Dante would not like to attend large parties or gatherings. 

That and... uhhh, he's not sure why, but he senses the kid being fine. What about- wait, where the hell's Vergil? He can't sense him from the room at all... and there's no likely way he's gone home already, right?

...maybe? He's not sure and well... it's on Vergil if he did leave. Nero's probably going to kill his own father for it, but hey, for tonight, this isn't Dante's issue.

Uhhh...

...right, going outside might not do much either and there's a high chance Morrison and Nero might need help with the ladies, should they be drunk. He's far better off being here.

"Do you mind if I hang out here?" He suddenly asks.

"Sure, if you want." Lilliane shrugs again. "I'm going to be here for the next few hours anyway- closing shift."

Ah, so he's going to have some fun after all. He cackles- and then he pauses, "Say... weren't we going to share our work related horror stories to each other?"

"Oh, we were- by telling our horror stories about our jobs, right?"

Dante shrugs. As long as he leaves out the heavier ones, he'll just stick to the measly ones. That might entertain the both of them for a while. "Well, define 'horror' in your sense."

"All right." Lilliane grins, "As in 'this is stupid and I would rather stay in bed than deal with this' horror. The types that would make you laugh and cringe."

Not the ones he doesn't want to talk about and more on the entertaining side? If this person is attempting to cheer him up from his foul mood earlier, then she's doing a pretty damn good job at it. At the moment, that is. "All right, let's make this fun. If I say your stories are worse than mine, I'll drink that Jaeger Bomb you keep mentioning because that sounds horrible." It honestly does and now a part of him wants to believe it's just as bitter- worse, really- than the shot he had earlier.

Well, at least he can finally say he's tried it.

"Deal. And- well, there's nothing for me except for a mess to clean up the messes."

"Fair enough." He doesn't want to subject this poor person to his mess that he'll leave here. "Do you think you'll be fine?"

Lilliane smirks, nodding. "But if I get orders in the middle of this, remind me where I left off."

"All right then. Ladies first." Dante pretends to make a gesture and she laughs.

"Of thank you, kind sir." After the mocking of formalities and they laugh, she begins, "So this starts off after we mopped the floor and we get people coming in..."

* * *

"And- and-" Dante is attempting not to laugh so hard- and he's not even drunk. This story was too hilarious to even be real, but he has to know the ending. So he allows her to finish. "-that's not the worst part. I was just standing there, looking at my coworker and I'm wondering: 'Wait, isn't that the name of your roommate...?' And he knows who they're talking about. He heard every single word of their conversation, from the start to finish- and even that phone call."

"Oh no. Oh God no." Dante stifles another laugh. "Did he tell them?"

"No, but one of the people asked for him and delivered the message from his very horrible roommate." Lilliane grins as he laughs harder, mentally working out what happened from there. "I feel so bad for laughing! I just let him out earlier than usual because I thought he needed to deal with his roommate for saying that to him."

"That poor guy! Is he still working here?" Dante asks, wiping a tear from his eye. Lilliane nods and he mentally cringes at the thought. "Man. I hope he's okay with this now."

"He is, and even laughs about it." The bartender stands when she sees another order come through. "Ah, here comes another set. So, did any of them meet your qualifications for the 'shit job story'?"

"They **all** did." Dante has to admit there's a new found appreciation for people who work in these types of jobs. "The one about that drunk guy punching the window still sticks out. So was that story about that cat fight with those two ladies." In a nice establishment? Like this?? God, there really are ways people can mess things up in better looking areas like this. This makes his job tame.

"They're not as bad compared to yours." She chuckles. "I get the entire 'do not steal from a cursed museum' one. But the one about the man who tried to do that viral elevator ritual and that didn't work... man, are there people like that? I wonder if he's still alive."

"There's worse and yeah, guy's still kicking. I hoped he's learned his lesson about not touching another viral ritual." So much worse, but Dante is not about to get into that. He instead leans back in his seat, getting comfortable now. "So, a shot in, Two Cherub's Cups, and water. I think I'm ready to tell my third horror job story now."

"All right, but after I finish these up." She indicates to her shaker and Dante hums, returning back to finish his strawberry drink. 

He gently places the Collins glass down right as he hears heels click before seeing someone sit next to his right. And then he hears a rather eerily calm, "Well, looks like someone was having fun."

He turns to see- oh shit.

It's Vergil. And his eyes are narrowed, eyes a brilliant blue, and his demeanor is screaming silent fury at Dante. All of the while his face has the most believable deadpan flat expression anyone can take as his usual, calm, quiet self.

Oh. Well.

He's severely screwed to the bowels of the Underworld- no, wait, he's been there. 

Vergil is about to murder him, isn't he?

"Hi, Verge." Dante barely squeaks, mentally wracking his brain for a clear and rapid exit strategy- going back to that room sounds like a very good idea right now. That is, if there's one other thing he has to solve first- 

"I dare you to leave me without you around and hide somewhere else before I find you again, **Dante**." Vergil growls and he says his name with the unnaturally demonic rumble that only Dante can find himself hearing. "So, tell me. Just how long were you planning to stay here until one of us found you here, hm?"

Crap.

"I. Uh-"

"Sorry about that!" Lilliane's voice cuts through and for a moment, he thought Vergil's unnaturally ice blue eyes are about to glare at her, but no. They're back to their usual self and now she nods.

"Oh, so that's the guy who's going to take you home if you got smashed?"

"Ah, yeah! That's right!" Dante nervously grins, not sure if this is the best or worst timing for her to strike up the conversation. "So- uh, Lilliane, this is-"

"Already on a first name basis?" Vergil's eyes are back at him and they are boring at him with a **very** obvious burn. His voice, though, is laced with- with, wait, in what right does Vergil have to be angry with this innocent person? "I didn't think you would get along with others this easily."

"Uh! Right! Anyway-" Shit shit shit shit before Vergil plans to murder people, Dante manages to fluster, "Meet Vergil! Verge, play nice, this is the nice woman who has been hearing me out for the last couple of minutes." More like a total of two hours. Even she knew that.

"Nice to meet you, Vergil." Lilliane nods and Vergil stiffly nods in turn. "Can I get you anything?"

"No." And with that set in mind, Vergil faces Dante, hand on his shoulder. "Let's go-" 

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute, I'm not leaving." He's not going to run and ditch the others! "What about-"

"The others are fine. Nero and Trish will properly see to it they're safe." Dante was about to protest when he feels Vergil's grip on his shoulder tightens. Okay, so maybe he doesn't need to check on them. Not when he feels his brother's silent anger. "We're going back first."

Dante opens his mouth to say something else again- before he groans. He runs his hand through his hair in utter exasperation. He tries to wrangle out something akin to a curse, but instead he lets out a frustrated, "Fine! Fine, let's go." Then he glances a look of apology to the woman, who just shrugs and grins in return. "I'm- you know what, I'm coming back. You're awesome company."

"Though you're not getting your change back for the hundred." She cackles before winking at him. He cracks a grin back at her. (He doesn't see Vergil's glare at this, how possessive this makes him.) 

"I know, I know!" The grip on his shoulder grows pretty tight. And he swears he hears Vergil emit a low growl, but he ignores it just to shout out his last sets of thanks and good nights (and good lucks).

It's after they exit and a couple of steps in, nearing an alleyway where nobody dares to intrude that Dante decides all good mood is gone. He grabs Vergil's hand in a poor attempt to pry it away from his shoulder, but no dice. "What in the actual fuck was that all about!? I was just having fun with the bartender!"

"Oh? Was that it?" Vergil bites back and his eyes are gleaming that blue again. He doesn't lessen his hold on Dante's shoulder. "For a moment, brother, I thought you went outside and did indeed get lost in this city."

"Uh huh. I did that for five minutes." And then he comes back to see a woman chatting up to Vergil and Dante decides to fume some more- but in his familiar way. "But at least I stayed! What the hell were you up to all this time!? I thought you were planning to stay to celebrate-"

"But only because **you** were going. With **me.** " Vergil finishes. "Tell me, what made you run off so quickly?"

"I..." 

Words die off from his mouth because he knows its a stupid reason. It's shitty, childish, immature of him to think about it again. But it doesn't leave him, silently taunting him. He can smell something that isn't Vergil's- a feint hint of a woman's perfume- and it pushes him to say it. "If you're so insistent on it, then why not just go back to that woman you were talking to? She seemed pretty interested to talk to you some more. Leave me alone so I can just walk in peace!" 

Why oh why did it come off as if he sounded so bitter about it? Was he- oh, this was extremely **hilarious**. He's a stupid, possessive, clingy younger twin who wanted Vergil's attention on him. But he is. He didn't like that woman for talking to Vergil as if it was okay. And those feelings return to him, the ones he's wanted to act on, come hell or high water, he'll probably be burning in his own sins for this. 

Yet, Vergil doesn't let go. He doesn't stray- instead, he hears a terse, frustrated sigh. "As interesting as those ideas of yours are, it's not what you think." 

"Oh? Then what are they?" Fine, he's interested. What did they have a long interesting talk about that bothered Dante so much?

"That woman, Dante, was asking me about **you.** "

And all of the crazy jealous thoughts screech into a halt as he stares at Vergil, gobsmacked.

"...what?" Is- Is he hearing this right?

"She asked me if I was 'that Dante' her friend talks about." Vergil's eyes are still on him. "And when I said no, she proceeded to request more information about you. Your hobbies, interests, and the menial things that aren't meant to be asked." The last part comes out rather biting, but Dante's dumbed out to speak.

_For the love of..._ Was **that** why Lady invited this chick along!? (No, as he finds out much  **much** later, her interest was with Nico.)

"So..." Well fantastic. This makes his mood feel ten times worse than it's already have. "...shit, I didn't... oh my God I have to apologize to Lady-"

"For what?" Dante feels that hand off his shoulder and now is around his waist, gripping it just so he won't let run off or let go. Just what is Vergil doing? "I already told her what she needed to know, so there's no possible way for her to make any attempts."

"I- whoawhoawait, hang on! What did she- what do you mean, 'make any attempts'?" Curiosity dangles in front of Dante. And like a cat, he wants it. "Verge, sorry, but I gotta go back and find out-"

"And why would you?" He grunts, feeling Vergil suddenly very close- as in their chests were touching. He can literally feel how warm Vergil is through their layers of clothing. "There's no need for you to return."

His eyes narrow, wanting to now punch Vergil like the asshole he is. "Why? Vergil, what did you tell this lady?" 

Vergil smirks, eye narrowing. "Unfortunately for her, you've been taken."

Wait- **WHAT!?**

Did this complete piece of shit of his twin brother just flat-out **lied** to this woman about Dante's relationship status!? Holy crap he's about to punch Vergil straight in the face! Why did he do that!?

Yeah, that's it. Dante's pissed off. "By **who!?** And what in the ever loving fucking crap are you-" He doesn't get to finish when he feels Vergil's mouth on his. 

He gasps, trying to shove Vergil out for some sort of explanation, but he doesn't get it. Instead, he gets a rough growl from the other, deepening the kiss and all of the sudden it makes Dante grow weaker in the knees. It was hard, roughened, rather harsh for this, especially since he now feels his head against the brick wall. It's only cradled by Vergil's hand that were combing through his hair, the other arm around his waist, holding it tight. And it's only when Dante softly whines, needing the ability to breathe that they release, but from a breath's distance. Vergil looks back, the unnatural bright blue gone, to only be softer. But Dante knows it's still there.

"Fuck." Dante pants, mentally swearing this can't be real. His face is tinged pink, lips flushed, eyes half-lidded with fading fury, building desire. "What the fuck, Vergil..."

"You must have been this thick-headed to understand what you do to me." Vergil whispers and Dante shivers. "What you have done to me all these years... when we met again."

"God damn it, Vergil-" Why is he-

"Let me finish." Dante swallows whatever he was about to say, allowing Vergil to continue. "I didn't think I would find you until I saw you- after my adventures in learning about our father. Our heritage. ...about **us**. I didn't know how you looked until I saw you for what seemed like the first time."

Dante asks, "And? Were you disappointed?"

"On the contrary, I was glad to know you were alive." His eyes follow when Dante licks his lips. "Different, yet... something I've always wanted."

Dante lets out some sort of sound that scratches up to be a mix of confusion and relief. "What does this mean now?"

"Now? My desire hasn't abated. Not after the years that separated us, parted us and made us to the way we are now." Vergil kisses him again, tongue, teeth and all, and Dante this time reciprocates. He isn't ticked off as much, but the part that's still sure-fire angry was-

"You taste of strawberries and flowers." Vergil growls, lips leaving Dante's in favor of kissing his jaw. "Why."

"Ah, well-" Dante barely shoves down a laugh. "I asked Lilliane-!" He gasps, feeling a sharp nip at his neckline now. Yeah okay he can tell how  **jealous** Vergil is. "-to make me something with strawberries-!"

"Strawberries. In a drink? How foolish." His older twin lowly snarls, gently biting and leaving trails of red marks. "Is it even possible?"

"Uh- yeah?" He really is trying not to- really? _Really??_ And here he was, having some sort of issue with a lady who talked to Vergil not to long ago about something that Dante should have paid more close to. Jumping to impulsive thoughts is still his thing. "Verge... don't tell me you were-"

"Shut up." And Vergil kisses him again, this time possessively, fiercely. Dante moans, feeling the way Vergil is trying to rid Dante of the sweet taste in favor for the one he's slowly getting familiar with- one that's uniquely Vergil's. He can barely lift his legs, even as he feels Vergil's knee wedge between his thighs. And then he feels how hard Vergil is and he lets out a soft moan, earning a hum from the other.

"Wait Verge-" He can barely hold onto Vergil without collapsing on the ground. The moves Vergil made on him makes his mind incoherent, knees weakening and he's jelly to his older brother's arms. "As much as I want to do it in public-"

"In the office, then?" Vergil's eyes narrow, smirking at the thought. "What a pity. I want the world to know you're mine and that I do not like to share."

Dante rolls his eyes, despite smiling at the thought. "That's great. But I'm pretty sure I'm not in the mood to have sex in a dark, scary alleyway at the night." And he's pretty sure someone will catch them in the act. That's literally the last thing he needed for this night to end. If it started off south, then it might as well end up... in a far better way than **this**.

"Of course." Vergil lowly chuckles, summoning Yamato and slashing it- revealing the Devil May Cry office. "Let's go, my dear brother."

Dante chuckles before they step in to the confines of their office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand the part I've been massively- okay, so this is going to be ARRRRGGGHHHHHHH. There's a massive amount of smut in this chapter, so if you want to, you can skip all the way to the very... very last part to reach the ending. It's very long so. Yeah.  
>  ~~ivetriedandallicansayisimsoembarrassed~~  
>  Enjoy this lovely mess.

Waiting for Dante to unlock the doors was agonizing. It was a precautionary measure though, one that Vergil silently appreciates.

Still ridiculous-

"Fucking crap, where did I put my keys?" Dante grumbles to himself and Vergil resists to roll his eyes at his scattered brained Dante is. He wants to take out Yamato and push Dante in, but his younger brother will glare at him, telling him that's not what Yamato is best suited to do.

Hypocrite. Dante has itched to utilize Yamato to get out of boring missions. So is it so wrong for him to open a second pathway back to one of their bedrooms and forget the locks?

"Isn't it in your pocket?" Vergil asks and Dante lets out a groan.

"No, it's... shit, I know I have a spare hidden somewhere!"

"Find it." And Vergil slowly ponders on how he reached his limit- it was long frought and on thin wire when this night came. Then he snapped when he saw-

-well, best to think about how broad his patience for his brother was first. Then think about how fast that burned away.

They already know why the doors must be locked- he just remembered it. For those who are blind to understand them, who believe they're only brothers in human blood... No, Vergil knows it's far more complicated. Their relationship is much more than brothers- they are locked, intertwined with each other. No matter how far one went, the other will follow. Vergil completes Dante, Dante completes him. They are each other's destruction, salvation, paradoxes... they are each other's intimate moments, compliments.

To Vergil, it's already clear he's fallen for Dante. Much longer than however long Dante has- as a child he has always selfishly cherished his younger twin first and foremost. _I win there, brother._

In the past, it was Dante who sought him out, chased after him. And now it's him who seeks Dante out with whatever he needs just to capture his attention. Dante has moved on, believing Vergil to be dead, no longer alive, to only be shocked when Vergil stood before him, memories of V and Urizen flash in his mind. And he knew how much Dante suffered in his absence. When they fought atop the tree that gave him power, he can sense Dante was upset at the possibility of killing him again: the sweat of years of fighting, the exuding exhaustion and toll on him for bearing the weight as the lone survivor, the tears he must have cried at his lonesome.

He must have a lot of make up for, a lot to tell Dante in words, action, and time.

_Not anymore. You can't fall apart while I'm here._

Now when things were at what he now understands is Dante's normal, Vergil finally sees what his younger brother has endured. And one sticks out too much for him ignore- and he can't help but think Dante attracts way too much attention on himself.

It's odd: the opposite of what happened when they were children. It's always Dante that wanted Vergil's attention, he's the quiet boy who draws the crowd to him. Dante is the one left out due to his rashness, impulsive thoughts, reckless mind. The well behaved one attracts those he doesn't want- he was fine with filling Dante's needy attention. A bit too much, but he complies all the same.

It's gone when they reunited and it suddenly makes Vergil want that childish, needy younger twin of his to appear again, demanding Vergil's eyes on him. But oh it comes, but with a stinging bite of hatred, anger, and blind fury, demanding answers for his actions. And again in his dreams, when Dante would beg for Vergil to look at him, talk to him, play with him. All of it disappeared when he came again as V, seeking out Dante to end what he realized was going to be a fatal mistake.

He realized the tables have indeed turned- it's Dante who attracts the attention, Vergil the one who has been left out. Due to his long-lasting actions of betraying his younger twin for power, desire to protect in return for straying from his path. His death made the rift deeper- Dante truly believed Vergil to be dead, never to return.

Well, he just now has to prove Dante wrong on all ends. Though not without their own problems.  
Lady and Trish are still with Dante- and Vergil knows cutting them off from Dante forever is not an option. They both stuck with him far and wide. The man Morrison gives Dante his jobs and source of income, so in a way, he knows how far Dante went through. His own son Nero is close to Dante that Vergil is slowly jealous of: Nero is his flesh and blood, yet the boy looks up to Dante as a pseudo mentor, a parental figure that should have been there. And he hears about others from Trish: Patty Lowell, a young girl whose beauty bewitches everyone, yet she likes to be around Dante more so than others. A ward's fondness for a knight who protected her? Perhaps. And then he hears of Lucia, a young Devil Hunter who helped Dante seal a bigger, worse demon and even- this was on Trish's suspicion, not anyone else's- harbored feelings for his younger brother.

 **That** made Vergil realize there are others who can see through Dante's infuriating facade- and it made him silently seethe. That woman, how dare she come close to what's already his? It's somewhat interesting Dante hasn't noticed nor talked about it, so he leaves the subject alone.

There are others, who only know of Dante's genuine actions and Vergil just wants to grab his younger brother close, never to let go. Only he knows Dante better than them all- or so he thought.

Except when he came returned, there are moments when Vergil just wants to return in time and rescue his brother and keep him close- as he should have when he was eight. When he was twenty-one and took Dante's hand and pulled up. And when he was Nelo Angelo, he should have broken off from Mundus' control better and joined Dante. Anything, anything to alter the past just to be close, really close the gap and be united with his brother.

But no, it's not how these things work. Then the chances of this not being in fruition- and Vergil silently wonders if changes can make it so he can finally work up the chance to tell Dante. Payment for his past actions, believing undoing his father's work can bring him more power. Dante succeeded where Vergil didn't, and suddenly he wants to catch up to Dante's level. Then this plan came to be and- ah, well, here they are now.

Now as in-

"Aha! Found the keys!" And Dante has this sheepish grin that indicated he's found it where he should have looked in the first place. "It was... uh, should I even mention it?"

And as usual, Dante is scattered brained, lost in his own thoughts. Vergil glares at him. "No."

The locks of the door open and they both step in. Then he closes the doors as Dante was the last to enter and Vergil deems the area private enough.

No more prying eyes to see what they were going to do.

Just as Dante turns to lock the doors, Vergil traps him, Dante's back to his chest and he gently bites the crook of his neck with insistent kisses. Dante barely locks the door with trembling hands and he gasps when Vergil decides to let one of his hands grace against his belt. The other hand rides up his shirt, gently gracing his younger brother's abdomen and feeling the other's body arch against his.

He's been wanting to feel the warmth of Dante's skin against his fingers, his skin. Marking that exposed body was a thought he's harbored when he saw how risque Dante dressed at his younger age. And now he has the chance.

And now, to know only **he** has this effect on him... this makes Vergil's pride swell.

"Mine." Vergil murmurs, kissing the back of his younger brother's neck. He slowly begins to undo Dante's belt, purposefully agonizing him. He can smell the faint hint of that shampoo Dante uses, pressing more heated kisses against his neck. "All mine, Dante, your attention now focuses on me..."

"Fuck, Verge-" Dante whispers, leaning his head back and allows Vergil's lips more exposure to his skin. "Oh my God, I need more of that-"

"Of this?" Vergil's teeth grazes his neck, and he feels a quiet shudder. "Or of **this?** " And he lets his hand travel away from his unhooked belt, palms the front of Dante's jeans and he feels how very aroused he is. Hearing Dante gasp and moan at the touch makes his blood sing with thrumming desire, the gasps affecting his own arousal. Especially since he feels the other twitch in his touch- ah, looks like someone is very eager. "How much you want me to show you, my dear brother? Do you want more? How much do you truly desire for it?"

"What do you think?" Dante barely bites back, the smile tilting to its sly smirk before morphing back to a gasp- Vergil holds a smirk as his fingers skate over his hardened nipple. "F-Fuck! Playing- dirty now-"

"You **are** the more sensitive one, after all." He nips the other's heated ear, hearing the other whimper. He bites and licks at the shell of Dante's ear and is pleased to know it's one of the many sensitive spots Dante has. How many more does he have? Perhaps Vergil can take his time exploring the many possibilities. "I wonder if your responses say something about you, brother."

"S-Shut up- _ah!_ " The response comes out breathless, an obvious lack of bite and Vergil hums, fingers twisting the sensitive nub and making him shudder.

Is Dante **blushing?** How adorable. Even at his prime, Dante will still be the most elegant, exquisite being Vergil will ever lay his eyes on. It's the only reason he retained his humanity- Dante will not like it when his older brother turns fully demonic, mind never to return. And Vergil the same should Dante fall into the temptation of another who dares try to take what truly belongs to him.  
Which reminds him-

"I wonder, do you still taste of that acrid drink in you?" Vergil murmurs, catching Dante's attention again, his flushed face tilting to meet his. And it was opportune for Vergil to recapture his lips- and he growls, tasting yet again strawberries and elder-flower. "Again with this sweet note- how much have you drank?"

"Just enough." He can feel Dante's words, barely escaping before Vergil recaptures it again. Vergil savors hearing Dante moan, despite hearing his own possessive snarl of wanting that taste away, replacing it with his own. Dante breaks off the kiss just to turn and face Vergil, that smug smirk on his face that Vergil wants to get rid of- it drive him **mad**. His hands brush against his skin, to loop around his waist and Vergil wants to feel more. These clothes need to come off soon or he will tear them apart. "I like strawberries, especially in parfaits."

"They are not good for you if you consume too much." Like he told Dante as children- sweets are only good in small doses. Though he knows there are exceptions- and Dante can get away with so much before finding himself in trouble.

"Aw! You just don't get the appeal of them." Dante drawls and Vergil chuckles, knowing very well what his dear, sweet younger brother is attempting. And it's working so so well- riling him up until he can bring it all out. "They're tart and sweet- kinda like blueberries, but they're **red**."

"Like you, my dear brother?" He knows how to push Dante's own buttons, and the same goes for the other. He cuts Dante off with another piercing, possessive kiss before he can retaliate. There's a faint taste of that sweet drink Dante consumed and Vergil can't help but think Dante is purposefully teasing him, to mark him as his. "How you are like the forbidden fruit- I want it for myself, never to share with anyone else."

Not even with Dante's close circle of allies.

"Poetic bastard." Yet Dante allows him to continue, making his lips red with the many times he's nipped at his lower lip. Flustering his brother is something he loved to do in the past. Allowing him the chance to do it in a more intimate setting feels so much better- especially since it lets Dante know how **aroused** it makes him. One shift with his hips and Dante lets out a soft gasp, feeling their clothed dicks brush against one another.

"Fuuuck..." Dante moans, arching his back and Vergil tries not to gasp when he feels the same heat brush against his own. Is his younger brother trying his well-grasped patience? "I wouldn't mind if you take me like this, right now."

"I could. Perhaps I **should**." Vergil withholds that thought- there will come a day where he will fuck his brother hard and rough in his office. But not now.

And Vergil isn't about to let this night end- it was just getting started.

He wants his brother to know the agony, the pain of knowing how long it has been since Dante made him feel this way- it's meant to be savored for a special occasion.

And that said occasion is now.

"Need-" And Dante whispers, frantically aroused, one of his legs wrapped around his waist and Vergil is more than delighted to let one of his hand cup his thigh, brushing his fingers near his most sensitive area. He continues to press heated kisses, silently cajoling his brother's soft whimpers and gasps. "Room- whose room-"

"Yours." Vergil roughly grounds. Oh is Dante getting close to breaking his stronghold. "Where people know."

Dante chuckles, eyeing him with amusement. "Are you an exhibitionist or something?"

"Hmph, only in your dreams." Yet Vergil loves it when it's only Dante who looks at him, never to let his gaze go. _Yes, Dante, only look at **me**. Nobody else comes close to what we have._

"Fine, my room then. It's closer." Dante agrees with a satisfied sound, untangles himself, and decides to grab Vergil's hand, taking him up the stairs. They barely run, despite the entire establishment being empty. Vergil follows, allowing this one time for Dante to lead before they enter in his room.

 _You're mine, Dante. Mine, all mine._ He tightens Dante's hand, gripping it as if he refuses to let go. Even his demonic side acknowledges it; Dante, in all forms, is his. And Vergil doesn't plan to let that thought go away anytime soon: he is, after all, a selfish man who wants to keep his loved ones close.

As a child, when Dante whines for his attention, Vergil reciprocates by hugging Dante with all of his strength and it placates both of them. It did placate Dante, but Vergil just relishes being able to hold onto this ball of warmth and joy. Then Dante runs off, something else captures his attention, leaving Vergil annoyed at being himself again. As much as he enjoys the solitude, he too craves Dante's attention. He likes it when Dante craves for him to look at him; Dante looks at him with more than enough attention and that is enough for him. It's rather unhealthy for a human, but for Vergil, he knows he's more than human. His demon side craves the attention Dante gave him- and the other reciprocates. Fighting, bantering are ways of his love, Vergil learns.

If he would have been still as V, the patience he retains can go for so long. But no, Dante's main focus was on defeating the demonic side of his, ensuring the safety of others while he waited, silently wanting Dante to click the hints and ask him if he knew he was Vergil.

Vergil wondered at some point, if he allows the side Dante refers as V to join in on the fun, would Dante handle it? They are the same person- just holding one interest in the same person... Even that thought makes Vergil slightly jealous, even if he knows V is a part of him. No, it might not be the same. He doesn't like to share Dante with anyone. Not with Lady, Trish, Morrison, Patty, or this Lucia. Not even with his son- even if he knows Nero has his own beloved Kyrie, a part of him is irked at how much admiration he holds for Dante as a mentor, a surrogate parent.

But after the events of the Underworld, things have slightly shifted and for that, Vergil senses that people know.

Nero was the first to catch on- Trish second, but they both knew how much Vergil meant to Dante. Did the other reciprocate, was the question they asked. And while Vergil isn't sure, they both know what feelings Dante hold for him.

That came with Vergil's blunt admission and slip-up, but he covers it... smooth as he could.

Yet they caught on and it makes him surprised- shocked, to be fair- to know they had a suspicion. And that Dante, himself, might have felt the same. What was now left was how to show it?

As soon as they enter into Dante's room, a familiar, welcoming sight welcomes him: a clean room, yet the bed is messy, crumpled sheets welcoming him and he knows it's where they both slept last night. He feels his hand being untangled from his.

Then he sees Dante take his shirt off and fling it over his mirror, trying to take off as much clothing as he could (the jeans and belt were more simple) before Vergil immediately embraces him, this time with intent as they ungracefully land on his bed. As the older brother, he should be the one to take care of Dante tonight. Clothing, needs- everything. So he justifies it to taking care of both of their needs when he kisses Dante again, hearing the gasps and feeling his gloriously writing moans while Vergil's lips maps Dante's lips, jaw, neckline.

"F-Fuck!" The other gasps, also grasping for Vergil's buttoned shirt to come off. "Your goddamn shirt-" Vergil only lets out a breathless laugh, his teeth grazing against Dante's skin, marking the areas he will later revisit with his marking bites. "Verge _oh my god-_ "

"Impatient, aren't you?" Yet he's no better- he was feeling himself grow even more aroused at the sight before him. Dante splayed out, flushed face from his ministrations, his shirt off, jeans being unbuttoned, and his own hardened cock outlined through his boxers.

What a beautiful sight.

Dante lets out a breathless chuckle, eyes half-lidded with desire as his eyes roam to look up at Vergil. "The same for you, brother. I wonder what got **you** so huffy?"

"Hmn. Shall I tell you like how you easily talk with strangers?" Vergil swiftly unbuttons his shirt and tosses it on the floor before working on undoing Dante's belt. He tosses it, hearing the slight clunk on the floor, but Vergil doesn't care. He decides it's his time with his younger brother, to make him know what he was so bothered about for the last hour and more. He strips to his last piece of clothing before tossing it to the ground and Dante does the same, only his with that sly, teasing smirk when his fingers reach to his boxers.

"I think I'll wait-"

Vergil's impatience gets the better of him as he grabs Dante's boxers, barely tearing them off, tugging them away before throwing that to the pile of clothing that are on the ground. Then he smirks, leaning down to finally meet his younger twin's face, now shocked before he breathlessly laughs. Reckless is not in Vergil's game, but what he has just done was an example of one.

"You nearly ripped your own underwear? And mine? You're impatient- Are you sure you're my older brother?"

Vergil tries not to laugh, but feels his mouth twitch to a sharp smirk. "Ha. Unlike you, I take care of my own possessions." He has a suspicion Dante has holed shirts hidden somewhere. Perhaps he can make good use of those and tear those off Dante on the day he wears them. Too much exposure is a bad thing and he'll find a way to make it known he doesn't like it when people stare at things they shouldn't.

"Maybe I should let you take over the chores while I relax." Dante softly cackles, subtly shifting his hips and making **sure** their hardened dicks slide against each other. Vergil stifles a moan, feeling a stab of pleasure shoot through him, glaring at Dante for this. "Sorry." He drawls out, not apologetic at all.

"I don't think so." He growls. He too silently drinks in his younger twin's chiseled body, the scars that were healed from being stabbed from Rebellion, and then to his hardened cock, twitching a bit when Vergil barely graces it his hand. He's rewarded with a shudder and Vergil smirks. "Take responsibility, Dante, for you **did** tease me."

"Figured as much." Dante's smugness is getting the better of him, clearly relishing in Vergil's actions. "Should I-"

"You stay put. I have more things to ask."

"While we-!?"

He kisses Dante's flushed lips once again, as red as they are and he relishes their skins touching each other. If it makes Dante stop talking, that did the job well.

The feeling of their bodies against each other is much better than what Vergil had in mind. The sweet taste of that drink are no longer potent, but the very faint taste of strawberries linger. Vergil's eyes narrow, his eyes glows the semi-unnatural blue that presents his possessive, demonic side. His jealous side slowly rears its head as he begins to kiss Dante's jaws, slowly grinding against Dante's hips, making his younger twin shiver. "An hour- what were you doing there while I was in that room, brother?"

"At- the bar-?" Dante barely hitches a moan, feeling the kiss slowly changing into a harsh bite. "That- I was- getting a drink, chatting with the bartender-"

"Oh? Just a talk? It seemed more than that." And he feels his brother's skin break a bit and he tastes Dante's warm, coppery, yet sweet blood. He hums, feeling a part of him lull in satisfaction as he feels his cock twitch. His tongue laps at the wound, capturing more of the blood as he hears Dante's sweet gasps- combined with the continuing steady, sliding of their hips. Pain with pleasure, he muses, the blood satisfying his demonic side. "I wonder what made you so amused, that had you looking at her as if you desired her voice more than mine."

"What-? Verge," There's a huff of breathless amazement and Vergil looks up to see Dante barely threatening to laugh, attempting to look at him eye to eye. "We're both just talking about how absolute shit our jobs were! And she's not even my type- she just felt bad and helped me serve drinks for the night."

Vergil blinks, feeling an inch of his jealous rage edge back. "...is that so?"

"I asked her for the strongest drink with whiskey and she served me something that tasted like absolute crap." Dante's face wrinkles with disgust and Vergil senses his younger brother has had something that didn't taste that great. "Jaegar with whiskey- I don't think I liked that, so I asked her for a drink with strawberries in it. That and she and I were just trading stories, nothing more."

There's a moment when Vergil thought he's heard Dante mention he was about to share a 'third story'. Thinking back on it, though, it seems his younger brother is telling the truth. While being more promiscuous, Dante was never the type to open about his personal life. He can only be his playful self to a limit.

"So in this case-"

"I... look, if it makes you feel better," Dante's hands are now running through Vergil's hair and it makes the other glance back at him. "I was also jealous. ...of that woman. It was stupid, but I was annoyed she got your attention. So that was why I left the room and took my time at the bar."

Vergil was somewhat stunned- before he feels himself quake with amusement. "The same woman who was asking me about you?"

"Y-Yeah, before you told me about-"

Vergil decides now's the best time to cut those thoughts off- as hilariously petty and childish Dante sounded, he himself was no better. They were both jealous of someone else diverting their attentions from one another- ah, so this is how they are similar. The passing image of Dante grinning widely with the bartender laughing and smiling was what made Vergil see red- red with a jealous intent, a desire to suddenly shoo people away and now it lead him here.

"How amusing." He chuckles and he steals Dante's lips again, not caring if he has tasted Dante's blood or smears it over his lips. It was a hard, crashing, and bruising, yet he knows that's how Dante prefers it. He hears a soft whimper for air and they rip apart, but Vergil hums with satisfaction, seeing his younger twin's lips somewhat smeared with the dark red stains. "We're both no better at these things, aren't we, dear brother?"

"Coming from the one who got riled up over a woman asking about me." Dante pretends to scoff, but there's a relieved smile stretching over his face. Then he looks down and his smile slowly changes to one filled with sharp interest. "But you know what? I'd rather take my time attempting to win you over of anyone who tries to get you."

"Is that so?" Oh his poor, poor twin brother. He has no idea what's coming for him, doesn't he?

Vergil feels his curiosity pique, especially when he feels Dante's hand gently trace his side and carefully, oh so feather-like, to stroke his now hardened cock. "Then what do you plan to do, o brother of mine?" Though he knows- he knows Dante's intentions.

"Not sure, Verge." Dante's laugh turns huffy, sitting up before gently kissing Vergil's neck. His hands are still gently gliding over his chest, lips nimbly leaving gentle kisses and then he lowers himself to Vergil's hips. "But you know, I can't help it. Maybe I just love the teasing."

"Maybe a bit too much." Yet Vergil hisses when he feels Dante's mouth on his and swallows his hardened dick whole. "Hnngh-! You cheeky little-"

He gasps, feeling his younger brother's hands run through his legs, barely grasping at how strangely **skilled** Dante is at this. He's sure his younger brother has developed some interesting talents but what in-

Whatever thoughts he has developed crashes when he feels Dante's rhythm going, attempting to get him off from this simple deed alone.

He manages to run his hands through Dante's head, stroking his scalp while he feels the other sucking, licking, and bobbing at his steady pace. He can barely chuckle at the thought of Dante attempting to pleasure him with this before groaning- he feels a hum from Dante's throat and it drives him mad. He shudders, knowing the feeling all too well when he's about to-

-no, not yet. He'll do so when he's inside of Dante, finally when he truly claims him as his own. Dante will have the chance to have his fun later.

"Don't you **dare**." Vergil all but growls, hearing Dante's low hum of pointed interest. He's flushed, breathless, but not enough to bring him weak-kneed. "If you do dare make me-" A sudden tremor of desire sharply goes through him when he feels that damn tongue run through his length. And he glares at Dante, who barely thrums with brimming amusement, eyes looking up at him.

" _Dante_." He hisses through gritting teeth, glaring at his younger brother as his grip on Dante's hair grips a bit tighter. It gets Dante's attention, but not without a hum from him.

Again with the teasing.

"Aww, and here I thought it felt good." Dante murmurs, faux innocence dripping from his smug tone, slowly pulling away, leaving his dick covered in saliva, a trail leaving him as Dante wipes it away from his lips. Oh, he will absolutely **pay** for that, Vergil is certain of it. "Anything to please my dear older brother-"

"Lay back down or else I will go insane." He feels the hunger building in him, the overwhelming desire and lust swelling in him and preventing himself to not suddenly grip Dante's hips and plunge himself in without preparation. Yet Dante laughs, saying akin to how commanding Vergil is as he slowly lays back down, his eyes still glinting the dangerous red he's becoming associated with, lips twitching to a smirk. His dick is hard, twitching with desire, a bead of pre-cum leaking from the tip.

Vergil all but rolls his eyes, strokes Dante's spit-covered lips with his hand, the other now holding onto his waist like a vice grip. He's sorely tempted to take him rough as it is, but no, he wants to enjoy this. And he wants Dante to enjoy it too- taking it close and intimate. "You can make that chatty mouth of yours to better use. Suck."

And Dante does, eyes never taking off of him as he starts to do what Vergil commands, tongue curling around his fingers. It takes all of his willpower not to rip it apart and make blood come out from his fingers. When Dante moans, now attempting to get off from it as he tries to fully take his fingers deeper, Vergil deems it enough before taking them away. He chuckles, hearing a whine from him and inserts his fingers between Dante's legs, knuckle deep, slowly stretching and thrusting his hand in, pressing near that spot. He thinly smirk with a glimmer of triumph when his brother's smug expression changes to shuddering gasps, feeling the crook of his fingers as he continues his slowly fastening ministrations.

"F-Fuck, Verge..." Dante gasps, stretching his legs further to allow him the space. "More."

"In a moment." He can feel his brother roll his hips in tandem to his own movement. He grips Dante's hips tighter, a gentle reassurance that he's still here before slipping a third finger in. The other gasps, shuddering from the sudden roughness Vergil goes in, but the preparations are done. He chuckles, hearing Dante curse out something when he slips his fingers out from his body. "You ready?"

Dante eyes him, nearly glaring at him if not for his flushed face. "What do you think?"

Vergil smirks back and slowly enters in, agonizing, yet he holds Dante's hips steady. There's a moment in which he wants to sharply thrust in, but no, he wants to savor this moment. He hears Dante gasp, leaning his head back as Vergil feels his muscles tense around his dick.

 _So greedy, aren't you?_ He thinks with interest, feeling Dante's trembling legs wrap around his in an attempt to draw him closer, to speed the process. But no, Vergil wants to take this in at his pace- he's the one in control now. He lowly breathes when he feels them connect, staying still for this one moment, all of the while hearing Dante gasp at how deep he's in. _If only I can let you look at yourself as I do this, if only you can see what I have..._ That mirror looks really tempting to present how they look right now-

He's fully in and he relishes it. Never wanting to let go, he wants Dante to stop squirming and stay still-

"Vergil." Dante's voice cuts his thoughts off. "I swear to God, if you are writing some sort of monologue in your brain right now instead of **moving-** "

"Ah, so **now** you want me to move?"

Vergil's enjoying delaying this for a second, clearly torturing his brother. He sees Dante about to sit up and try to take control when Vergil pushes out- and harshly thrusts back in, forcing Dante to loudly moan, head leaned back to his pillow, back arching in response. "You only had to ask, Dante." He breathlessly chuckles before he leans down, kissing and biting Dante's neck as he hears the torrents of gasps, moans spilling from his brother's mouth. He feels Dante attempt to buck, trying to meet his pace, but Vergil's grip on his hips prevents that.

"Ah- Verg-"

"How does this feel, **darling brother?** " He murmurs, biting at the shell of Dante's ear as he continues to thrust in him. "Do you know how long I've been desiring this?"

"V-Vergil- too long-" Dante tries to speak, but his response breaks up into desired gasps and Vergil knows he's hit that spot. "Oh God, fuck me- _fuck- harder- please-_ "

And Vergil drives in him rougher, harsh moans fill the room as Dante's arms wrap around his older brothers's shoulders, nails clawing at his back, not caring if marks were left behind. In an attempt to subdue his own moans, he kisses between Dante's neck and shoulder- the one place where only his jacket can hide- and bites at it, marking Dante, his younger twin, his other half, as his. Only his. He hears Dante attempt to bite off his moans, but fail as he continues to suck at his new mark, now marking it red and nearly drawing blood. He hopes it never heals- like the scar on Dante's left hand. A symbol of his doing, a mark of what's his- this is truly all Vergil's work.

"Mine." Vergil hoarsely breathes, thrusting and pounding into Dante faster, harder. "Mine, Dante."

"V-Vergil, I- yours too- _ah-!_ " Dante's talking comes out incoherent, yet he knows what Dante is trying to convey: _You're mine, Vergil._ "I- fuck!" He gasps, eyes widening with lust-blown desire as Vergil takes ahold of his neglected cock. "Fuck- ah, _AH-_ I- I love you, you idiot, _I love you-_ "

"I, you-" Vergil grunts, hand stroking in time with his violent thrusts as Dante grips onto him, tightening and panting as his thrusts grow urgent. And they both know the welts and bruises will slowly heal, but it's the last thing far from their minds as Dante gasps, crying out Vergil's name in release, stuttering in his gasps when he comes. It makes them both sticky, but he doesn't mind-

Vergil tenses, feeling his release approach before growling his brother's name, feeling his release and presses it deep while Dante writhes in how deep Vergil comes in him.

Their deep gasping breaths fill the air, leaving them to only stare at each other, before Vergil gently murmurs, recalling the words that were blurted in the heat of the moment. "Do you truly?"

"Wha...?" Dante looks up, all clouds of euphoria gone, replacing with confusion. Then he sighs, looking petulant as he gathers himself, legs still around the other, arms still embraced, and nods. "Yeah... I meant every word-"

"Good." For whatever he has done, Dante must have the patience enough to still fall for him- and forgive him with whatever expanses he has. The anger was gone and they did indeed talk over it- but without this.

This being what they both wanted.

"I love you." He whispers, hearing Dante look at him in surprise. "My brother, you're all that I really can ask for. My only half, the one who makes me complete..."

"Yeah, so you were writing a soliloquy in your head." Dante lets out a mirthful chuckle to only gasp, feeling Vergil thrust in him again. "Wha- Verge, haven't you heard of 'rest after sex'!?"

"Only in your imagination." Vergil's eyes narrow with that gleaming smirk, still holding Dante's hips like vice. He has more places to mark and those marks must be visible enough for people to know Dante is his. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Hm, I was gonna say yes because we really need to shower..." Dante pretends to mull before he smirks back, eyes daring him to go on. "...but do you **want** to?"

Clearly not.

"The night's just begun." Vergil chuckles, pressing another needy kiss and thrusting in again, to feel the muscles tighten once more- to hear Dante's choked moan. "And like that, you desire me just the same."

"Vergil, if you don't move soon-!"

"Such a greedy brother of mine, wanting more of my attention... how much can you take of my love?" And he begins to thrust again, allowing Dante's gasp to fill the rooms once more with his actions.

This, he silently notes, is going to be a long, enjoyable night.

* * *

"You know what I think?"

Vergil glances to Dante, elbow propping his head to get a better look at him. The smell of sex is clearly obvious, but Dante has opened the door to allow fresh air to enter in the room. "And what is that, Dante?"

"That we get jealous too easily." Dante chuckles, eyes shifting to look at him. "That's... honestly a bad thing, you know. Screws up communication for a good majority of the time. Don't you think so?"

Vergil's eyes narrow, his fingers gently tracing over his brother's jaw. The red bite marks that mar Dante's neck are not healing, he notices, and he knows why. There is one Dante gave him earlier, and he'll never let that heal. If it does, he'll allow Dante to make another. The same goes if Dante's body wants to rid itself of Vergil's claim. "Maybe, but we aren't human, Dante." The trait of possessiveness is one he'll never surrender- it's part of both his demonic and human traits.

"Tsh, clearly." The satisfied murmur in Dante's voice makes Vergil amused. Going in for... how many rounds of sex have they endured? It's more than three, but they couldn't have spend the night any other way. Given their demonic stamina, they can perhaps go for another round. But Dante wants some rest, allowing recovery and then resume as early as possible- that Vergil is fine with. "But you know, it made me feel better knowing that I said it to you.."

"Hm? Since when did you come to that?" Vergil suspects this isn't something Dante's suddenly thought about.

"Oh, you know, something that the bartender said." Dante laughs, hearing another growl escape from Vergil. "Come on! She did give me a useful piece of advice."

"And what's that?" He loops his arm around Dante's waist, his possessiveness returning to him like a storm. "Another drink?"

Yet his younger twin laughs, mirthful as his hands reach out to run his hand through the loosened white hair. "No nonono. To talk it out with the other person- communication, Verge. You know, talking it all out and letting that stress off your shoulders? That important deal?"

Ah, that.

"I thought we've established it on the day we did talk it over." Vergil murmurs, drawing Dante closer. "But I guess it's more than that?"

"Definitely more than that." Dante responds before he pauses, "Say, Verge? Last night... why did you come here and- uh-"

"Found me in here, like we were children?" Vergil quietly asks, recalling that. He's missed it when it was a younger Dante, frightened of the nightmares that try to destroy him. Vergil wakes up from his dreamless slumber, hugs Dante, telling him it's all just a dream and they sleep at the same bed, at each other's comforts.

"Yeah." Dante's calm, inquiring blue eyes are looking at him. "Why?"

Vergil pauses- but he hums. What can he say?

Last night, he stayed up after Dante went to sleep, thoughts mulling in his mind. Mostly about how his own son is about to introduce his beloved into their family, but he already knew how she took to his idea. An hour later, Vergil decided to wander in the halls of his brother's establishment (now given to Morrison, who just made sure the rent and bills were paid- whatever decor they plan to do was in their decision) and he walks around, taking a better, silent tour of what has changed.

The office, living room, and some of the upstairs hasn't. The kitchen has- being usable again (the ladies wanted to make something that isn't just pizza and Morrison was fine with that). The alcohol stash Dante has hidden was turned into a miniature bar that crosses the dining room to the kitchen, but it was also to monitor how much Dante drinks. It's also a note of how much Dante sedates whatever shadows bite at him.

The more he notices, the more Dante tries to hide this problem, but Vergil knows better.  
_"I know you're suffering."_ He has stated at some point, when he sees Dante go for a glass of vodka. Dante has stilled, but Vergil looks at him, concerned. _"It can't be hidden anymore than it has."_

 _"But I can."_ Dante responded and that was when Vergil decided enough is enough- they need to talk.

And talk they did- along with the somber admissions of the times lost, the actions they committed, the consequences of it all-

-and one that gnaws Vergil to this day: how much his loss affected his younger twin.

 _Never again._ He has silently vowed, Dante sleeping from drinking and he has decided to take him to his room and lay there. Never again shall I let those demons claim your dreams...

And he moved on: to the basement that has now cleaned and used for whoever wants to. Then back upstairs- the study, the guest rooms where he suspects has not been used for a while, Trish's room (abandoned for the sake of spending time with Lady), and then he stops at Dante's to see the man asleep, turned to the side, loosely covered in his blankets.

Vergil approached him, not bothering with opening the door as his abilities allowed him to bypass some barriers. And he sits on the other side of Dante's bed, the one he knows his brother will never take.

Now it's him approaching his slumbering brother, the silent nightmares he's tried to shove down, but fails.

He has been sleepless since they returned from the Underworld. The only other time Vergil slept well was when they returned: after taking a shower, they decided the first thing they need to do was to sleep. Instead of being restless, Vergil just allows this to happen and finds himself sleeping, lulling to the warmth that belongs to Dante. And no dreams of slaying come, no nightmares of his time as Nelo Angelo, no endless walks for him to find what he was searching for. He wakes to find his sleeping brother, back on him, and Vergil misses the days when he can see how peaceful Dante looks in the sunlight.

And so he does- though with one difference: he pulls Dante back, making sure he doesn't fall from the mattress and holds onto him as he began to sleep.

Though when he wakes, he feels his brother waking- and stiffening. And Vergil silently hopes Dante doesn't kick him out, threatening, demanding to answer many questions about what Vergil is doing. But instead, there's a rather small sigh escaping his brother and he knows Dante has conflicting feelings about something-

-but what were they?

...at the time, he didn't know. But now? He knows.

Yet he decides to say it, knowing his younger brother will not be satisfied until he gets a clear answer.

"...there's a lot I miss." Vergil murmurs, "For I know for years when I was gone, I've... committed something akin to injustice. For your loss, your grief- I missed when we were close. Together." He takes a deep breath, lowering his head to meet Dante's. "I want it back. I want your eyes on me again, your attention on me, you wanting to be close as I silently craved. I wanted you to be all mine once more."

Dante's silent, but the words do have an impact. Not as mouthy, but Vergil notices Dante slowly contemplating them.

"For once, I know how you felt so many years ago, when I was the one drawing the attention. You were just a petulant brat, wanting all of it." Vergil says, his other hand slowly running through the expanse of Dante's skin. "And now, look at you. You are the one people are drawn to- while I sit back and notice it all coming back. Yet time has changed, making matters more evident and clear to me when it should have years ago..."

"Oh man, why are you saying these things now...?" Dante draws a rather hitched laugh, but its more than amazement. He attempts to cover his eyes with his arm, a poor way to cover his tears. "It's more than what you told me that one night, isn't it?"

"More. There's more." The hand that traced his jaw gently removes Dante's arm- and he sees the scar on his left palm. He kisses the scar, knowing Dante is watching him. "Before I met you again, I had forgotten how much I love you, how much I've truly felt for you. I made a vow to protect you, my loved one, from more danger, from those who threaten you. Before I sought you out, I was welling in thoughts that we were both truly apart. Never to reunite, never to meet..."

"But we're here now." Dante's blinking his tears away, wiping them away, but Vergil stops him, pressing a kiss to make them disappear. "Any more and you're really going to make me feel so bad."

"I know. But believe this-" Vergil gently strokes his face, calming his younger brother from the tremors of sadness that slowly ebbs away. "-I love you. All of you, even in every moment, I had never stopped thinking about you. You're the only one I can truly call my salvation. Dante, what I had thought I sought to achieve- I didn't know it was in front of me until that day. And now..."

"Now?"

"Now you're here. My strength, refuge..." He kisses Dante's lips gently, ever so light. "...everything."

"Damn it, you sap." Dante's laughter comes off fond, wet. "Romantic. No wonder your luck is so much better than mine."

"Yet my eyes never stray away from you." Vergil hums, feeling his desire building up again. And from the feels of it, so is Dante. "It's only been searching for you, looking at you for years, all of eternity."

"It better, cause I'm not taking my eyes off you either." Dante whispers, though holds hope and promise. It makes Vergil smile at the thought- he's going to hold his word, Dante on his. _You're mine._

"Then you better brace yourself." He takes Dante and kisses him again, deep, possessive, longing. "Because I don't plan to leave this room anytime soon."

"Then what are you waiting for-" And Dante hitches a gasp, feeling Vergil's hands wander his body again. "Fuuuuuck... I'm going to be very sore tomorrow."

"Yet you're enjoying it." And he'll make sure of it. "Now, shall we?"

* * *

When they wake, Vergil knows of two things.

One, it's sunny out and he knows part of the window is open, allowing cooler air to breeze in. It doesn't bother him- some new air is needed, given what happened last night. He softly smiles at the events before slowly awakening.

And two, Dante's sleeping, relaxed around his arms, legs tangled together, Vergil's arms are still around him. And he spies the red marks that never went away and he silently smirks at his marks.

That doesn't stop his fingers from stroking his brother's hair away from his face. Truly angelic, despite his stubble appearing. And it wakes Dante up, but seeing the blissful smile on his face was worth it.

"Morning, love." He murmurs, leaning to kiss Dante's forehead.

"'m sore." Dante murmurs, closing his eyes back, nuzzling back to Vergil's chest. "How are you so good..."

"Who knows." He doesn't care about that. "Let's shower and go downstairs. I imagine that you're famished."

Dante softly chuckles, sleep still in his voice. "I am. ...can you bathe me? I don't think I can move for a while."

"So needy." Yet Vergil smiles, kissing him again. Perhaps a long bath will do. Hopefully the others are not back yet.

* * *

He was wrong.

"See, I told you they're here!" Lady's tell-tale voice sings through the kitchen when they both approach them downstairs, clothes on. Vergil hears the gunswoman chime, "So, Trish, Morrison? Looks like you owe me."

Dante blinks once. Twice. Then he grouches, "...What?"

Vergil sees Trish snickering, Morrison having this amusing, all-knowing look. Kyrie is too busy with cooking in the kitchen- only Nero has his hand to his face, second-hand embarrassment evident. (Where's the mechanic Nico?) Then he notices where they're staring- and Vergil's smile tilts to a rather triumphant, prideful smirk. It remains when Dante flusters, turns to look at him for what the crap made Lady say that-

"I think you need a new wardrobe." Trish tries not to double in laughter- Dante's wearing one of his ratty holey shirts on the collar. "No doubt a new set of shirts for a start-"

"And why would I-" Though Morrison chuckles, indicating to Dante's neck and **now** Vergil tries not to laugh, seeing Dante's face morph from utter confusion... to mortification. He blushes a rather brilliant red, finally, **finally** realizing why. "Are you serious."

"Unfortunately." Nero grouches out, but he's also trying so hard not to bust out laughing- embarrassment all gone. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but nice work, _Father_."

Vergil just chuckles, knowing that Nero accepted whatever he felt for Dante was a normal thing for him to understand. Sure, they did literally fight about it and Nero was screaming in so much confusion and anger about it- but Kyrie and Trish did help him understand that for Vergil and Dante, it was a long time coming. (How did Nero's woman accept this was beyond him.)

"What the crap!?" Dante's hands fly to his exposed neck, whirling to glare at Vergil. "You fucking bastard, was this why you gave this shirt for me to wear!?"

Vergil was **not** ashamed. In fact, he was rather proud of his... handiwork. "You asked."

Said Legendary Hunter groans, hands covering his face in utter horror and trying not to wrangle out a string of curses.

"Well, I did know at some point," Lady giggles, "You did wear a lot of turtlenecks-"

"Oh, no, I got rid of those because they looked ridiculous." Trish hums, "I believe someone told him it looked ridiculous and those were out of style?"

Dante glares to Nero at that. Nero just rolls his eyes, "They were lame, all right-"

"It could've been **very** helpful right now!"

 _No, it wouldn't._ Vergil would have torn those off too.

"Ah yes, the good ol' turtleneck. Makes me not want to revisit those good old days when those were a fashion statement." Morrison hums, leaning back. "Maybe just cover it up with a jacket and go out like normal. Though maybe a bit of foundation might do-"

"Oh you all are so dead!" Dante seethes, flushing a ridiculous red as he snatches his jacket and covers it. "And since when there was- why did you- What the actual crap!?"

Lady and Trish begin cackling in laughter, Nero just grins before going to the kitchen to see how Kyrie was holding up, so Morrison decides to explain, "It was... well, after you came back. See, the thing is, even I knew how obvious it was. Before you ask, I've seen and heard much worse."

"Do I- no, forget it, I'm too hungry to be mad at everyone else." Dante groans, head now buried in his arms. "But seriously? A **bet?** What about!?"

"Oh, you do not want to know." Morrison chuckles, nodding at Vergil. "Don't be too rough on my best employee."

"I make no such promises." Vergil smugly responds and Dante chokes. "Though I haven't said anything about-"

"Shut up Vergil!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ending it there before it gets too messy.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Few hours later**  
>  **Dante:** Say, where's Nico?  
>  **Lady:** Oh, remember those two friends I had brought along? They both wanted to ask Nico for a favor. Though I was so sure one of them wanted to ask you something...  
>  **Dante:** Ah, right. What was that about?  
>  **Lady:** Not sure, something like how she wanted to see if you were her type. She mistook Vergil for you, though, so no surprise there. But it didn't work out that way, of course. She wound up taking an interest in Nico so they left for a hotel when we left.  
>  **Dante:** Huh. I did not know that...  
>  **Lady:** Besides, where were you for most of the night? We did some karaoke while you were gone.  
>  **Dante:** Busy. ...with some stuff-  
>  **Lady:** Oh! And one last thing- your hundred-dollar tab? What was that all about?  
>  **Dante:** Ah- wait, it's still there!? Awesome! ...and looks like I owe her a shit job story.  
>  **Lady:** A shit job story?  
>  **Dante:** The 'I'd rather deal with demons than this' jobs.  
>  **Lady:** Oooohhhhh one of those, got it! That sounds fun! Can I come along? There's a bunch we can just talk about and you owe me drinks.  
>  **Dante:** Ahahaa, sure? I mean, if it's okay with-  
>  **Vergil:** I'm coming with you. You are not getting that strawberry concoction again.  
>  **Lady:** Wait, what? You actually ordered a mixed drink!? Oh man! Trish is going to enjoy seeing this!  
>  **Dante:** Damn it, Verge! Seriously!?  
>  **Vergil:** The sooner we go, the better. And then I would have my way with you-  
>  **Dante:** Fuck it, let's go! And bring Morrison! Needed to leave the happy engaged couple to themselves anyway...

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write this one in while I'm writing some sort of Fairy Tale AU! deal for these idiots. It's going to be a doozy... but ah, let me know how this one went!


End file.
